


0.1%

by shinrayokugo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Relationships: ジュン茨
Kudos: 1





	0.1%

自从战神谈了恋爱，天地间多了很多浪漫的传说，即使在硝烟深处，情与爱都能得到赦免，鲜血四溅的战争和可歌可泣的爱恋会自同一处生根发芽。教导战神对象的先生同样是涟纯的老师，三翻四次在他耳边讲过：司管和平的家族次子和战争之神将关系宣之于世终究是不好，但是既然传到众所周知了，就随他们吧，倒是战神身边那位欲望之神比较令人介怀，你最好让乱凪砂和七种茨拆伙，那位假神仙实在和清风亮节相去甚远……

涟纯有同七种茨相处过，却不明白先生这样讲的道理，追问得来的答案让他也不是滋味：原来，上界99.9%的神族都是与生俱来生而为神的，只有这位七种茨是地上的凡人，准确来说，是拥有一半神族血统的不合理存在，他仗着自己半通神性，除妖辟邪能行，富贵荣华也管，凡间有了祸兽暴亡的传说，也有了利欲熏心的富人最后为财而亡的笑话。总之，先生的原话是“这人侥幸得道为仙，本质是坏规矩的江湖骗子，神仙显灵多了会廉价，而他专门听取愿望”。

一无所知时倒好，越了解他人，就越难平易相处。巴日和去和乱凪砂二仙世界，涟纯也得解风情地困在和七种茨的仙与半仙世界里。从前，纯会坐下来静静看书，七种就会在一边摆弄着他的法器——盛满以太的愿望瓶子，听到有意思的愿望会把自己拟好的方案分享给纯，两个人辩一辩各自的想法。但今天的涟纯心不在焉的，半个时辰过去，书也没翻几页，也不是犯困，更不看对面的人，从前也遇过这样反应的七种茨点点头，认定纯也听了好些传闻了。

没意思，欲望之神半躺下来，手撑着头，凝视着眼前这位紧张巴巴还没有混出名头的小神仙，健康的肤色，炯炯有神的眉目，本能的侵略性中又包裹着从小受诲形成的温柔与善良，和平司的人是要水滴石穿，把他琢刻成更稀有的东西哇。

有所不满的茨一拍脑袋：“走，让我带阁下您去一趟乐园！”

纯以为自己幻听了，七种茨凭空一挥，落下一张字条，再扶住涟纯的肩膀，在抬头的工夫里，纯对上茨的眼睛，这一瞬间还没捕捉够，他的发型和妆容已经改变，摇身一变，周围也是一片繁华的装潢，还有三味线和歌声。纯愣住，想问眼前端庄的女人与七种茨的关系，对方却用手指作了噤声的手势。

靡靡之音中，他望见无数缠绵在一起的身影，在这所出逢茶屋里翻云覆雨，茨坐在走道上，有人叫他夫人，抚摸他的脚，没有人注意到纯，除了茨——他始终注视着他，看着纯恼怒通红的脸，捉弄的愉悦让他很满意：“这是人间。”

纯没有回答就跑出去了。

毕竟日后还得共事，人间的力量又是七种茨更强大，得手的他略施小伎，让纯封在茧里呼呼大睡，纯再睁开眼睛，还是一张桌子两个人挨着坐，七种茨对他讲：“啊，你睡醒了”，没有穿什么艳丽的衣服，也没有令人心跳不已的妆。

茨望着纯恍惚的模样，抽出自己的愿望瓶子讲：“人间又一桩名誉攸关的滔天冤案，我先行告退了。”

欲望不是形式单一的东西，纯明白，世上万物都能是欲望的对象，爱欲只是其间一种。欲望之神是一樽大神，但他也动了太多其他神仙的饭碗，总是如履薄冰，亲力亲为，一幅随时过劳的样子。见识过瓶内无尽的欲望，说不定七种茨才是世上最不需要七情六欲的人，妄自揣度的梦境是有些过分的。听说在西方早些时候也有很多神，但最终都陨落了，神最终都会陨落的，不管存不存在一个混乱份子。纯点点头，挠挠自己耳朵想，也许还是得怪七种茨长得好看，自己才会做这种可气的梦。

上界翩翩气度的神仙应有尽有，纯跟着的巴日和不开口时算一位，那位身体孱弱却掌管平安百岁的天祥院也是一位，纯自己也长得不错，如果不是总在这些人身边，女神仙可能会让他意识到这一点。不好不坏的男神仙就不一样了，茨的桃色新闻总和他交易的对象有关系，现在喜好特殊的上界女神仙都写出八百个版本上界八美图了，一会儿忘不了前暴力神伏见宗，一会儿巴家二公子和七种茨争风吃醋，一会儿乱凪砂始乱终弃，好不精彩。出自衰落仙系的纯自以为没搅合进去，其实只是还未崭露太多头角，凭他这张棱角分明的脸，多在白日行走，风言风语也少不得。

说回正题，七种茨一去不返，纯只当他仙间蒸发，对仙界水土不服，还是更喜人间。乱凪砂偶尔会下去一趟，巴日和会翘掉日程去偷偷探望，纯就一头雾水的找，最终要么去人间体验生活要么就是在去体验生活的路上。遛得稍快一些的时候，纯就会追逐到人间，但七种茨像一缕轻烟，很长一段时间也没有飘进他望不到尽头的生活。他只能道听途说，那位欲望之神又触犯了什么禁忌，干了哪些惊世骇俗的神奇决定，冥界的死神朔间零都有不敌放手的时刻。

再过一段时间，先生似乎对巴日和的飘忽心里有数，偶尔给涟纯一些事儿，与其白跑一趟，不如在跑的路上帮宗家冲一冲业绩。这使他的日子变得更行色匆匆了，但一旦独处，他就累得坐在杨树杈上看月亮，月亮一阵圆，一阵像刀，他熟睡过去，又梦到七种茨的腿被他抬起来，他的手指像敲琴盘般柔软地扫过自己背上的骨节。

仙界是否有魅惑术的说法呢？他垂头丧气伸伸懒腰，差不多该去接日和了。

结果就见到巴日和气鼓鼓的，一溜烟往另一边的天飞。后面扫把星的轨迹越近，亮眼的发色和梦中无差的眉眼就越清楚，七种茨飞过了小树杈，但又立即察觉到熟悉的气味一般折返，手里捧着凪砂最喜欢的花束：“久疏问候，”他井井有条地把花推入纯的怀里：“他们吵架了，为了太阳底下的一些小事，起初还是下赌注，后来因为选择各不相同大吵了一架…这是阁下拜托返还的礼物。”他的手已经彻底放开了，手套上还沾着雨露。

“按阿日的脾气，他估计会气得让我把花咽下去吧。”纯把花插进脚下的泥土里，又把其中一朵带上来，顺手递回给茨：“收到花是一件值得开心的事吧？”

茨夸张地笑：“他们多吵一天架，我们之间就多一些风雅。”他将手里的花变成了一枚银色的胸针，而地下的那束花也跟着攀上四周的树木，所有不该开花的树都被嫁接成馥郁的开花之树，仙界又多了一片有来由的树林。

现在去追巴日和估计也是受气，七种茨学着纯坐在树杈上，同辈人有一搭没一搭地聊天看月亮。

他们聊些琐事，比如纯帮日和照顾的猫，又比如人间最近时髦的东西——

“上界比人间还是无聊太多了。”七种茨讲：“带点伎俩又杀不死，一个个看透别人的心轻而易举，但是把心托付给自己以外的神又极不现实，毕竟命是无穷，所以友谊、爱情都没有定数。人类就不同了，最近我们给了人类第一把枪，对没有魔法的他们来说，所有情绪都能通过它来宣泄，比刀和剑来的奏效，哪怕手无缚鸡之力的少女，够着这么一种凶器，也能在气愤时简单直接提起一杆枪就把对方轰飞，比以前的毒药奏效太多啦！哈哈哈！”

“茨真是可怕的神仙呢…”纯听着他念出奇怪的词语组合。

“这对我来说是最好的夸赞！”

“下次有空来探望血腥玛丽吧，感觉你和猫咪相处会是一件可爱的事。”毕竟脸蛋可爱的人和猫咪绝配——纯没有把后半句说出来。

“哦？那下次你和我在非洲驯服的一头狮子相处一下怎么样，感觉也会是一件可爱的事哦！”

“话不能这么说啦，太凶啦欲望神。”

“谁叫你比起枪支对猫咪更感兴趣，和平司的人总是被四只脚的动物蛊惑哎！”茨感慨地晃晃脑袋，白皙的脖子很好看：“但是凪砂阁下就不同啦，被两只脚的神仙迷得一塌糊涂，似乎还挺不高兴的！要不也趁机带他去见识下平时不待见的花柳之地吧……”

“喂——”纯施加一个恶作剧的小法术让茨的树杈被风吹动，打架经验丰富的茨似乎觉得摔一跤也没什么，没有任何要自救的迹象，倒是利用这段时间对着纯报复，纯的树杈直接烧了起来。

可敬的涟纯让自己先落地，然后一把接住了天上掉下来的神仙。

怀里的这位似乎没有生气的样子，而是哈哈大笑：“你还是一如既往地开不起这方面的玩笑！”

纯把他放下来，脸有些红：“是尊下太放肆……”，茨还扶着他的肩膀，脚刚落地，在他的耳边笑。纯似乎也想趁着恶作剧的气氛，鼓起勇气握紧了对方的腰，一鼓作气，屏住呼吸，用鼻梁抵住对方的鼻梁。

嗯？

七种茨不笑了，也被这忽如其来的攻势镇住，两位都傻傻的看着对方，谁也没有主动去想目的。

最后倒是忘了呼吸的纯吸了一口气，红着脸放开他。

“讲实在的，我的空窗期差不多也有几百年了。”茨摸着腰间的剑：“上一个伤害我的已经被我砍得修行折半了。”

纯还没办法思考，只觉得天旋地转，其实自己也没想过要发展一段关系，还是和这天界里0.1%的存在。首先他们地位不同，其次他对七种茨知之甚少……

“你是不是在想我们地位不同又不熟要怎么解释自己刚才的一时冲动啊？”七种茨客气地摸他硬硬的头发：“没关系哦，如果只是单纯想做色色的事，我们在梦里已经做过很多次了，你不用对我有什么负担。”

纯把他推开，终于憋出一句：“先住嘴。”

他盯着茨满意的笑脸，觉得自己像早被瞄准的猎物。

“至少要按顺序来啊……”纯叹气，牵起对方温暖的手。

过去的事未来再追究。

FIN.


End file.
